Be Our Guest
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Characters may seem OOC.


Disclaimer: I only own who you don't recognize, which would be the servants. Lyrics are in italics.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC. I was watching Coraline with my friend when all of a sudden I thought 'What if the Other Mother started singing Be Our Guest.' Thus, this fanfiction was born.

Coraline sat down at the table. She looked and said, "Where's dinner?"

"It's coming." Other Mother said.

Some servants into the room with plates in their hands. One servant was carrying a pitcher of water in one hand and a gravy boat in another. The dishes were set down on the table. Other Mother stood up and hummed a note.

Other Mother: _Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Put our service to the test<em>  
>Coraline stared at her Other Mother in confusion. Other Father handed Coraline a napkin. Coraline placed the napkin on the table.<p>

Other Mother: _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
>And we'll provide the rest<em>

Other Mother started taking the lids off of the plates._  
>Soup du jour<br>Hot hors d'oeuvres  
>Why, we only live to serve<br>Try the grey stuff_  
>Other Father: <em>It's delicious<em>  
>Other Mother: <em>Don't believe me? Ask the servants<em>  
><em>They can sing, they can dance<br>After all, Miss, this is Other World  
>And a dinner here is never second best<br>Go on, unfold your menu  
>Take a glance and then you'll<br>Be our guest  
>Oui, our guest<br>Be our guest!_  
>The Other Mother twriled around while the servants spun around with more plates in their hands. Coraline gace the Other Father a 'what the heck is going on?' look. Coraline tried to leave but one of the servants pushed Coraline back into her chair.<p>

Other Mother and the servants: _Beef ragout  
>Cheese souffle<br>Pie and pudding "en flambe"_  
>"What in the world is going on?" Coraline asked.<p>

However, her question went unanswered.

Other Mother: _We'll prepare and serve with flair  
>A culinary cabaret!<br>You're alone  
>And you're scared<em>

"Got that right." Coraline interuppted.

The servants kept on dancing. The Other Mother ignored Coraline's comment.  
>Other Mother: <em>But the banquet's all prepared<br>No one's gloomy or complaining  
>While the flatware's entertaining<br>We tell jokes! I do tricks  
>With my fellow candlesticks<em> (A/N: I couldn't think of another word to put)

Coraline tried to leave again. However, the Other Father held Coraline down this time.  
>The servants: <em>And it's all in perfect taste<br>That you can bet  
>Come on and lift your glass<br>You've won your own free pass  
>To be out guest<em>  
>"Can I go now?" Coraline snapped.<p>

Other Mother: _If you're stressed  
>It's fine dining we suggest<em>  
>The servants: <em>Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!<br>Get your worries off your chest  
>Let us say for your entree<br>We've an array; may we suggest:  
>Try the bread! Try the soup!<em>

Two servants shoved a plate and bowl to Coraline._  
><em>The servants:_ When the croutons loop de loop  
>It's a treat for any dinner<br>Don't belive me? Ask the china  
>Singing pork! Dancing veal!<br>What an entertaining meal!_  
><em>How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?<br>We'll make you shout "encore!"  
>And send us out for more<br>So, be our guest!_  
>The Other Mother stood on top of her chair while the sevants started waltzing. The guys twriled the girls. The Other Father started bouncing slightly. Coraline struggled to get up from her chair and leave. The Other Father took Coraline's hands and started doing the tango with her.<p>

"Let me go!" Coraline commanded.

Other Mother: _Be our guest!_  
>The servants: <em>Be our guest!<em>  
>Other Father: <em>It's a guest! It's a guest!<em>  
><em>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!<br>Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
>I've had the napkins freshly pressed<br>With dessert, she'll want tea  
>And my dear that's fine with me<br>While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
>I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing<br>I'll get warm, piping hot  
>Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?<br>Clean it up! We want the company impressed_  
>A servant went over to the spot and wiped it away. Coraline tried to get away from the singing room but it was no use.<p>

The servants: _We've got a lot to do!_  
>With that, the servans disappeared back into the kitchen and returned seconds later with more plates. Coraline never thought that she would see so much food.<p>

Other Father: _Is it one lump or two?_  
><em>For you, our guest!<em>  
>The servants: <em>She's our guest!<em>  
>Mrs Potts: <em>She's our guest!<em>  
>Chorus: <em>She's our guest!<br>Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
>Other Mother: <em>Life is so unnerving<br>For a servant who's not serving  
>He's not whole without a soul to wait upon<br>Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
>Suddenly those good old days are gone<br>Ten years we've been rusting_  
><em>Needing so much more than dusting<em>

The servants started to dance again.  
>Other Mother: <em>Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!<br>Most days we just lay around the castle  
>Flabby, fat and lazy<br>You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_  
>A few of the servants started lighting a few candles. Coraline tried to pull her arms away from the Other Father to no avail. All of a sudden, the romm burst in lights. The Other Mother stood on top of a tower. Servants were on different levels of the tower. The servants started to dance once again and stopped when the Other Mother snapped her long fingers.<p>

The servants: _Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Our command is your request<br>It's been years since we've had anybody here  
>And we're obsessed<br>With your meal, with your ease  
>Yes, indeed, we aim to please<br>While the candlelight's still glowinge  
>Let us help you, We'll keep going<em>  
><em>Course by course, one by one<br>'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

"I am done!" Coraline shouted. "Enough! I'm done!"

However, the sevants and Other Moth ignored the blue hair girl. The Other Father kept piling food onto Coraline's plate.  
>The servants: <em>Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest<br>Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
>But for now, let's eat up<br>Be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<em>  
>Coraline struggled again, but gave up.<p>

The servants: _Be our guest!  
>Please, be our guest!<em>

The Other Mother sat back down on her chair. The servants took empty plates and walked back into the kitchen. The Other Father sat down at his place. Coraline sprang up, almost causing her plate to fly off the table.

"I'm out of here!" Coraline shouted. She bolted out of the room.

"Coraline come back!" the Other Mother shouted. She followed Coraline out of the dining room.

Coraline ran to the door, opened it, and crawled through. She felt a hand on her ankle. She kicked the hand away.

Once Coraline was on the other side, she slammed the door closed then locked it. Coraline leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I am never going bck there again." Coraline said to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid that you have to." A voice spoke up.

"No way cat." Coraline said.

"You must." Cat insisted. "There are other children in the world that need your help."

Coraline sat there in thought. She remembered the servants, Other Mother and Other Father singing. She knew that Cat was right.

"I'll go on one condition." Coraline said.

"What would that be?" Cat asked.

"No more singing."

"As you wish." Cat was confused but he just wanted Coraline to help.

"I hate singing."

The end…for now.

A/N: Well? What did you think? Please no flames.


End file.
